The object of the present invention is therefore to propose an applicator, in particular for nail varnish, which makes it possible to overcome these various drawbacks.
Therefore, the invention relates to an applicator for nail varnish, which extends in a longitudinal extension direction (X) and comprises a distal end, referred to as the distal end of the applicator Ad, and a proximal end, referred to as the proximal end of the applicator Ap, the applicator comprising:                an end piece, at the proximal end Ap, which can be attached to a rod of an applicator assembly,        a spatula at the distal end Ad,        a base which connects the end piece and the spatula, the end piece, the base and the spatula being a single piece made of a polymer material,characterised in that the spatula comprises:        at least two tongues, each having an end connected to a solid portion of the spatula and an opposite end,        at least two applicator tabs formed in the extension of each tongue in the region of the opposite end, each tab having a free end which forms the distal end of the applicator.        
The plurality of applicator tabs formed in the extension of each tongue are beneficial for a user wanting a uniform application (without streaks) over the entire application surface of the nail. Indeed, due to the smaller width thereof, each applicator tab can spread apart from one another when the user presses the spatula onto the nail, thus recreating the profile of the bundles of bristles and therefore a more uniform application of the product.
According to different embodiments of the invention, which may be taken together or separately:                the tongues are wider than the applicator tabs,        the ends of the tongues connected to the solid portion of the spatula are arranged in a plane perpendicular to the axis of extension X,        the applicator has a certain degree of flexibility in the region of the tongues, said flexibility being even more accentuated in the region of the applicator tabs,        the ends of the applicator tabs are arranged in an arc,        there are three tongues and 5 applicator tabs,        the spatula has a planar profile,        the distal end of the applicator has a radius of curvature,        the polymer material has a hardness of between 30 and 100 Shore A, preferably of between 50 and 85 Shore A,        the polymer material is a thermoplastic elastomer material or a silicone material,        the thermoplastic elastomer material is selected from the group comprising a thermoplastic olefin (TPO) polymer, an ethylene propylene diene monomer-polypropylene (EPDM-PP) copolymer, a styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS) sequenced triblock copolymer, a styrene-ethylene/butylene-styrene (SEBS) sequenced copolymer, a thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU), a polyether block amide (PEBA) copolymer, an ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer.        